Ab Imo Pectore
by AnnwynBeneathTheWaves
Summary: Just read and yeah first ByaSana fic! Oneshot


**Soo I was listening to mulan ost's and this little idea popped in my head! I hope you like it and happy anniversary Titanic? O.e lots of crap is happening in 2012.**

Hisana took a last look at the calligraphy that her hands had made. Byakuya had taught her how to guide the brush through the paper in a graceful manner but no matter what she did she could never get to his level.

She missed Byakuya

The sixth division captain had gone out to the rukongai in a mission earlier in the week. He hadn't returned and that worried Hisana greatly.

"Lady Kuchiki, there is a messenger at the front gate that requests your presence"

Hisana nodded and the maid that had delivered the announcement bowed and scurried back to her duties.

_What could anyone want from me?_ The purple-eyed woman thought as she dropped the calligraphy brush in the table and stood up, straightening her pink kimono in the process.

When Hisana arrived at the front gate, the messenger was already waiting there, probably in annoyance on how tardy Hisana was. The messenger bowed and she returned the bow, waiting to hear what came out of his mouth.

"Lord Byakuya will not be able to return to the Sereitei due to an injury that begs to not be moved due to his critical state. It is unknown when he and his companions will be able to return"

All the color drained from Hisana's face, triggering a fit of coughs. The attack stabbed her lungs merciless until they bled. The petite woman must have not noticed the messenger help her up, or felt herself being carried inside the manor.

_why?_

_**One month later **_

"Do you not understand? That wench must be out of the house"

Hisana froze at the words that where very well meant aimed at her. All Hisana was doing was going to the gardens, and the family elder's meeting was currently being held at one of the spare rooms in the mansion.

"That would very much anger Byakuya" Ginrei's voice replied

"But she is not of noble decent! If at the very least she could produce a heir, but it has been proven that she is useless in that simple task" The same elder countered

It was true. The mysterious illness that took her by surprise did cause infertility , even Captain Unohana had said so.

So where the elders going to kick her out of the family?

If the did, Byakuya would get angry, but it would relieve him of the burden that she was to him. Maybe the elders where right.

Maybe she was useless.

She failed at giving the Kuchiki house a heir, she failed to find her sister, and she had probably failed everyone. Just when the tears where about to start falling, the meeting room's shoji screen slid open and the lady of the house was face-to-face with the beings that hated her guts.

"Get out of here"! A woman yelled at Hisana

The petite woman's eyes went bigger than usual as she escaped towards the gardens.

Everything was getting from bad, to worse.

"Why so gloomy Hisana-san"? Miyako Shiba, 3rd seat and wife of Kaien Shiba asked

Hisana had paid a visit to squad 13's barracks to see Miyako. Both were close friends and could confide in each other

"It's nothing Miyako-san" The woman replied as she poured tea in two cups, one for Miyako and one for herself.

" You should know by now I can read you like an open book"

Hisana let out an irrepressible sigh.

The lady of the house began by telling about the wounded Byakuya, how the elders despised her, and finally the failed search for her little sister that was defenseless in the Rukon district. Miyako took the information in, nodding and commenting on the right parts.

"I just don't know what to do anymore"! Hisana finally sobbed, breaking down after the confessions that she had made.

The 3rd seat held her friend in a tight, but comforting hug as the other woman cried. Was life as a Kuchiki really that hard? Or was Hisana's life hard because she wasn't a noble by birth? Miyako couldn't say she knew what the violet-eyed woman was going through because the Shiba house was very different. It lacked the uptightness of nobility and Kukaku, her sister in law even spoke to commoners, an act that was deemed inappropriate by fellow houses.

"Sorry to interrupt the moment but Captain Kuchiki has arrived"! Sentaro said as he barged in the door with Kiyone at his heels

" I was going to announce that"! The co-fourth seat cried

" Too bad"!

The foolishness of both soul reapers made Hisana forget about her worries and set her mind into one thing

Byakuya

"Excuse me, do you know where Lord Byakuya is currently at"? Hisana asked

Kiyone pushed Sentaro out of the way just to reply

"Of course! He is in his barracks"!

"Thank you" She replied

Hisana stood up and bowed at Miyako, who returned the gesture.

Byakuya Kuchiki did not feel well good at the moment. The wound that had taken a month to semi-recover was a deep cut to the arm made by a Menos Grande. It sounded inoffensive but it had almost severed the young Lord's arm. It hadn't helped that an infection had attacked the incision either, but after the whole ordeal it was a surprise he was well enough to do paper work at his office.

"You have a visitor Captain" His lieutenant said from the other side of the door.

"Let them in" Byakuya monotoned

The door opened to reveal his wife, Hisana, whom he hadn't seen in a month. Now that they where face to face it was hard to find the words to speak.

Hisana's eyes widened considerably as she took his appearance in. Byakuya knew he had dark circles under his grey orbs, he knew that his skin had lost color along with his weight.

"Please stop working and come home". His wife finally said with a pleading, yet soft tone

" I must make up the work that I left behind" replied the latter

"It is just for today" She pleaded

Byakuya sighed internally. That woman always won no matter what!

The 28th head of the house stood up, his legs threatening to fail him. Hisana quickly ran to his side, taking some of his weight; which crushed her but she didn't seem to care.

Both husband and wife where finally reunited.

_If only Rukia was here _Hisana thought sadly, but she shook her head to rid herself of that pestering feeling of guilt

For now, all that she cared about was about Byakuya and her.

**Ehufuzhugjzoiaj! Man this took me from 11:45 p.m. to 1:28 a.m.! Yes people, it took me THAT long. This is my first ByaSana fic, which probably sucked but give me some feedback please! I want to know if anyone is alive! Oh and I was listening to Dreams by The Cranberries which helped me write this. This fic sucked but o well I have to go because there is weird noises outside my bedroom! And yes, the last paragraph is Hisana's POV if you couldn't tell**


End file.
